Small and medium scale enterprises, in most of the cases, cannot justify or afford the large capital expenditure of traditional in-house information technology systems for Disaster Recovery Management. Lack of a Disaster Recovery location, technical expertise and budgets to implement the Disaster Recovery Management Systems are but a few challenges faced by the small and medium scale enterprises.
As a result, use of Cloud Infrastructure is increasingly popular in the small and medium scale enterprises to meet the Disaster Recovery objectives across data centers. Cloud based Disaster Recovery is a component of the Disaster Recovery plan that involves maintaining copies of enterprise data in cloud storage environment to have business continuity at the time of disaster or loss of data at the Production Site.
Cloud based solutions offer computing at a relatively lower costs as the computing resources available at the cloud are shared between multiple subscribers. Moreover, requirements to invest in hardware and software are significantly reduced that sits idle except for times of disruption. Added advantages of improved flexibility and faster recoveries have made the cloud based Disaster Recovery System a reliable option for the small and medium scale enterprises to address their challenges associated with Disaster Recovery Management.
However, one of the disadvantages associated with the available cloud based Disaster Recovery Systems is the inefficient utilization of resources between the multiple subscribers. In the available cloud based Disaster Recovery solutions, the computing resources need to be blocked for a subscriber at the DR Site and should be up and running always. Blocking of the resources at the DR site is not an efficient way of utilizing the resources as the said blocked resources are used only during a Disaster Recovery. Also the probability of requesting for a recovery by multiple subscribers at the same time is very less. However, a system cannot be designed by completing discarding such a probability too. An efficient system should thus be able to use the minimal resources for disaster recovery by sharing them with multiple subscribers and at the same time should be flexible enough to handle any worst case scenario.
In light of the above, the present invention aims at overcoming the limitations of the known Disaster Recovery Systems by providing an intelligent usage of resources at the cloud based Disaster Recovery Site. The intelligent usage of the resources is achieved by intelligently calculating and blocking resource requirement for executing failovers and Disaster Recovery (DR) drills for multiple subscribers and intelligently allocating other recourses if the dedicated/scheduled resources are not available for the execution of failovers and DR drills at the scheduled time.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a cloud based Multi-Tenant Disaster Recovery Management System which efficiently overcomes the above-discussed disadvantages. It is also desired to provide Multi-Tenant Disaster Recovery Management System and method for intelligently and optimally allocating computing resources between multiple subscribers which provides effective and efficient Disaster Recovery solutions at lower costs.